In recent years, various kinds of display devices such as liquid crystal display devices are used in various technical fields. Liquid crystal display devices include a liquid crystal layer containing liquid crystal molecules between a pair of substrates. Furthermore, liquid crystal display devices include an alignment film on each substrate in the liquid crystal layer side for alignment control of the liquid crystal molecules. In relation to the above, for example, there is a technique of forming a thin alignment film covering spacers disposed on one of the substrates.
Sensor-equipped display devices including a sensor (or a touch panel) on a display device to detect a contact or approach of a conductive object are commercially used. As an example of such a sensor, there is a capacitance sensor which detects a position of a conductive object such as a finger on the basis of a change in capacitance. Such a capacitance sensor is composed of a detection electrode and a drive electrode, and a common electrode which is a display electrode for a display panel is also used as the drive electrode.